


Groupchats And Twiter And Gayness Oh My!

by hanlonfilms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gay, Happy, In This House We Love And Respect Wendy The Talking Toaster, Multi, Twitter, but its okay bc it’s Creative™️, endgame hurt for multiple reasons and i’ll die mad abt it, i can never sleep so i do this instead, like really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlonfilms/pseuds/hanlonfilms
Summary: The avengers are just being gay and having fun. But this time it’s on Twitter for the whole world to see!(i wrote this for you people but tbh i just wanted to see avengers and co happy and gay)





	1. questions

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know who needs to hear this but get out of the bathroom. youve been in there to long. your legs went numb a while ago.

_Anna oop @annasworld_  
we all act like the avengers are these mature people who are healthy and stuff but i'm pretty sure i just saw hawkeye jump into a dumpster and he hasn't got out yet

_i can't hear you @hawkeye_  
and what abt it?

_Anna oop @annasworld_  
I Am Suddenly Done Talking Forever  
_______________________________________  
_ a really good @book_  
real talk tho,, have the avengers actually stated they're straight or is it just assumed?

_what do you have @depression_  
tbh i cant remember any of them ever saying anything abt wht they identify as

_a really good @book_  
well if people are gonna assume they're straight i'm gonna assume they're not

_what do you have @depression_  
if you dont have representation make it ig?  
_______________________________________  
_ hurricane @tortilla_  
ok but why do so many superheroes have man/woman on the end of their mantles??

_bi bae @bibaeby_  
tht seems like something i would do to avoid being misgendered tbh

_hurricane @tortilla_  
ok calling it now,, any superhero who's name ends in man/woman is trans

_vaccines are bad @karen_  
You guys are just nasty. None of these people have said anything about being like that. They're normal.

_bi bae @bibaeby_  
just say you're transphobic and leave pls  
_______________________________________  
_ oink oink 🐷 @shane_  
ok if even One avenger turns out to be lgbt+ do you know how happy i'd be???

_oink oink 🐷 @shane_  
like none of them are problematic (some of them used to be kinda ehh but they're cool now) and i'd feel sooo much safer if i knew they were like me

_what do you have @depression_  
honestly same?? even if they're all cishet having something to relate to makes me feel so much better abt having to rely on them to keep me safe  
_______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have wattpad you can find me on there @FredWGirlfriend or on tumblr @tedgens (yes horrendous names but i’m to lazy to change them)


	2. betrayal and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you have dirty dishes in your room? might wanna take this time to go do something with those.

_hArmless @buckybarnes_

the funny thing about betrayal is tht it never comes from your enemy

_what do you have @depression_

shit you good bro?

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

i said i was sorry

_hArmless @buckybarnes_

sorry doesn't bring back my cookies nat

_bi bae @bibaeby_

are you kidding?? you said That bc she took your cookies???

_hArmless @buckybarnes_

obviously Someone has never had mama rhodes sugar cookies

_i can't hear you @hawkeye_

i would kill for those cookies

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

clint you would kill for half a bag of chips and a soggy sandwich

_i can't hear you @hawkeye_

maybe so

______________________________________

_You Know Who I Am @Tstark_

i have finally made a twitter account even though pep advised me not too

_hArmless @buckybarnes_

is tht wht really happened?

_You Know Who I Am @Tstark_

shut up

_i can't hear you @hawkeye_

i think it was more like she forbid you from making one

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

her exact words were "tony i swear to god if i find out you made a twitter account behind my back Bad Things will happen!"

_Pepper @Potts_

Tony! Delete this account Right Now before I do.

_You Know Who I Am @Tstark_

...no

_Pepper @Potts_

Fine.

_You Know Who I Am @Tstark_

i'm scared,,, pls send hedgsjsk

_i can't hear you @hawkeye_

rip tony stark,,,, cause of death: being a dumbass

______________________________________

_what do you have @depression_

is no one gonna talk about how tiny starks account is just gone and anything regarding him having a twitter account is also gone???

_colonel @rhodes_

HAHAHAHAH TINY STARK PFFTTT I CANT BREATHHHH

_colonel @rhodes_

and no we’re not 

_what do you have @depression_

fair enough 


	3. memers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you had any water today?? you should probably drink some,, it’s good for you

_hArmless @buckybarnes_

honestly? thinkin of going to area 51

_sammy boy @falcon_

you mean going back?

_hArmless @buckybarnes _

💔💔💔💔

_ _

_sammy boy @buckybarnes_

why the fuck do you just have that on hand?

_hArmless @buckybarnes_

peter found it :)

_what do you have @depression_

who's peter??

_hArmless @buckybarnes_

Shit.

_sammy boy @falcon_

good going buck

_____________________________________

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

who. ate. my. chak-chak.

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

@hawkeye, was it you?!

_i can’t hear you @hawkeye_

r-rebecca it’s not what you think!

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

i won’t hesitate bitch.

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

hear that? it’s the sound of me cancelling your birthday party.

_i can’t hear you @hawkeye_

NO PLS GOD NO! ILL DO ANYTHING!

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

anything?

_i can’t hear you @hawkeye_

anything. 

_asSASSin @blackwidow_

then perish

_______________________________________

_bi bae @bibaeby_

ok so apparently the avengers like memes?

_hurricane @tortilla_

gotta say i didn’t see this coming

_deadpool baby @dp_

i did

_bi bae @bibaeby_

who is you?? 

_deadpool baby @dp_

wouldn’t you like to know ;)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school started which means i don’t have any time to write unless i cut into my nap time and i don’t want to do tht sooo it might take awhile to get chapters up sorry :/ completely unrelated but chak-chak (according to google) is a russian desert that looks Amazing,, that is all see ya next time


	4. dumpster talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you had anything to eat today?? even something that isn’t necessarily good for you?? somethings better than nothing babes,, eat your food ✌️

_dumbdevil_: um,,, you know our favorite dumpster??

_birdman_: yeah wht about it?

_dumbdevil_: there’s a kid? in it???

_birdman_: but it’s our dumpster!!

_dumbdevil_: he’s still in it,,,

_birdman_: kick him out!

_dumbdevil_: i tried! he just opened one eye and said “make me you parkour bitch”

_birdman_: DHSKAKAL he can stay as far as i’m concerned

_dumbdevil_: but where am i gonna sleep now?!

_birdman_: sleep in the one on 35th

_dumbdevil_: but that’s the one with the cat in it!

_birdman_: and?

_dumbdevil_: .... cats scare me.

_birdman_: NO WAY FUKGIN WAY FJSKSAL

_birdman_: I CANT BREATHHHH HAAHAH

_dumbdevil_: shut up!

_birdman_: ok ok ok,,, sleep in the one oooonnnn 19th?

_dumbdevil_: fine >:(

_birdman_: bye loser

_dumbdevil_: bye

_________________________________

_dumbdevil: _looking back i’m pretty sure the kid from the dumpster was spiderman,, he was wearing like the same sort of costume

_birdman_: really?

_birdman_: i thought he was like,,,, 27 thts way to old to be sleeping in somebody else's dumpster, it’s plain rude!

_dumbdevil_: yeah well he definitely isn’t 27, he looked like he was around 16 

_birdman_: well shit

_dumbdevil_: i know right??

_dumbdevil_: should we like,,, tell someone?

_birdman_: i’ll tell tony,, he really misses harley now tht he’s at college. so maybe having a new kid will get him to stop complaining 

_dumbdevil_: you do that i have to go foggys tryna get me to take better care of myself or somethin and i think he’s getting annoyed that i’m not listening to his rant

_birdman_: rip good luck with tht lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i got their characterization right,,, if not tell me and give me some concrit on wht i missed or whtever, i don’t really feel like i got matt’s (and foggys) personalities right soooo tell me loll


	5. arguments arise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did you sleep? is it time to again? try not to run yourself into the ground, you deserve rest.

Group name: Ultimate Six

legolas: ok but real shit tho,, do you count cereal as a soup

cap: no what the fuck??

legolas: why not?

cap: bc it’s not!

natashalie: you only say that bc you’re a coward

bruceybear: well i mean technically it is a liquid

babey: the definition of soup is “a substance or mixture perceived to resemble soup in appearance or consistency” soooo i mean yeah?

pointbreak: why does it matter we’re all going to be stabbed in the end anyways

natashalie: loki upset again?

pointbreak: yes :(

babey: tough luck buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i think it pretty obvious loll but in case it’s not,,,
> 
> legolas-clint  
natashalie-nat  
brucey bear- bruce  
pointbreak- this  
babey- tony


	6. a/n

hi hello,, this is me saying that 

1.) i haven't abandoned this i'm just really busy with school and other things 

and 

2.) i wholeass FORGOT matt is blind in chapter four. like it just,, slipped my mind?? so ig just pretend he knows pete opened one eye bc he heard it (that dont make no sense but just Pretend 😭) and instead of saying he had the same type of suit/looked really young he was talking abt his voice skskslslsp 

i'm not gonna go back and edit it bc tht shit is really funny to me but just know that i am Aware and i will be hopefully updating this soon.. yeah that's it loll

peace loves and have an amazing day/afternoon/night


	8. gays are so annoying god bles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i have decided i'm not gonna write flash as an asshole bc gays deserve happiness and we don't need that drama here,, so what's gonna happen is he's acquaintances with peter and the gang and Maybe something more happens later??? who knows >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part is based off of a text post by cephalotodd idk if they have an account on here but that's their tumblr @

_peter @parkour_

thor never had a twink faze he came out of the womb shredded like one of those extremely buff renaissance babys

_ceo of being the token straight friend_ @nedleeds

go to sleep peter

_flash @thompson_

nonono hes gotta point

_mj @sapphics_

all of you need to go to sleep Now

_ceo of being the token straight friend_ @nedleeds

Goodnight!

_flash @thompson_

Goodnight!

_peter @parkour_

Goodnight!

_______________________________________

_mj @sapphics_

im not saying carol danvers deserves the world,,, except that i am

_peter @parkour_

the volume inside this bus is Astronomical 

_carol @danvers_

aww thanks guys :)

_mj @sapphics_

_DFIJBRFUWNHEHNWE_

_peter @parkour_

uglyass keysmash

_mj @sapphics_

SHUT??? CAROL JUST ":)" ME??? I THINK IM ALLOWED A UGLY KEYSMASH

_a really good @book_

and im feeling very gay in this thread tonight 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started writing. had a breakdown. bon appetite. jskslkskjs in all actuality this has been sitting in the drafts for Quite awhile (since the a/n) and i just didnt have the drive to finish it. either way i hope you enjoy and have a lovely day guys :)


	9. arguments arise pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month babies! i just wanna say youre all valid! whether youre celebrating this year from inside the closet or out. you'll be ready eventually so dont worry abt not having things figured out yet or not being loud and proud. as long as you love yourself thats enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one month who is she,, fhsksjk i didnt say it in the last one but can we pls take a moment to think abt how serious this chapter name is then you start reading it and its like "...oh" loll

Group name: Ultimate Six

legolas: ok new question,,,,

legolas: is a hotdog a sandwich

babey: i hate that when you open your mouth the things that come out Make Sense. 

cap: no tf they don't

legolas: ok calm down before you throw out a hip old man

cap: i will eat your left shoe

babey: WHAT?!?!

cap: yours too

cap: so best check yourself before you wreck yourself

bruceybear: okaaaay...

bruceybear: im gonna have to say no on this one cliint

natashalie: i told you so

natashalie: pay up

legolas: no! thats only two people! i want a team vote >:(

natashalie: ok

natashalie @ everyone

natashalie: vote

natashalie: yes or no

natashalie: is a hotdog a sandwhich

bruceybear: no

cap: no

legolas: coughassholescough

cap: alright watch your shoes

legolas: DJDKDSSDJSL

babey: hmmmmm im gonna have to say no

legolas: tony!

babey: sorry clint,, only has one piece of bread,, not a sandwich

natashalie: give me my 20 clint i wanna buy ice cream

babey: we have ice cream??

natashalie: yeah ik but i want some from margos cart

babey: oooh! bring some back?? 

natashalie: ofc ofc

legolas: this isnt fair! thor isnt here! 

legolas: they would take my side :(

natashalie: maybe so but thats still 2 to 4

natashalie: so pay up

nastashalie: dont make me come find you.

legolas: okay okay >:(

natashalie: wanna come to margos with me

legolas: ...yes

natashalie: ok come on im leaving in five

legolas: ok >:)

cap: sigh

cap: children,, all of you

babey: shut up you love me >:(

cap:...maybe so

legolas: ick

cap: ok! thats it!

cap: i hope you said goodbye to your shoes when you left bc by the time you get back theyre gonna be digesting

legolas: YOU WOULDNT

cap: TRY ME BITCH

bruceybear: "children" he calls us,,, k then shoe eater

cap: r00d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this crack? maybe so. but its been sitting in the drafts long enough and im tired of looking at it,, plus im finishing this up at around 6 am chdjdjdjd anyways love yourselves, be safe, and be kind <3 mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> if for some reason you like this and wanna interact with me more im on wattpad, tumblr, and twitter as @hanlonfilms (the two l's are capital i's for twt dhsjkak) 
> 
> twitter is pretty much the only one i'm in anymore but who knows what could happen


End file.
